bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Battle Starts
Currently multiple tremors have been occuring within Soul Society's walls. The Captains are all in wonder about the cause of this until the young Captains Sandayū Akino learned the source was the Sokuyoku Hill, a hot spot for reiryoku in the Soul Society. What is causing these tremors and how is the Gotei taking this sudden crisis. It looks like its time for the Royal Guard to step in. Moving from all directions, the Captains of each division had their eyes set on Sokuyoku Hill. "Itame-kun, what do you take of this situation" asked a older looking man with olive hair worn in an unusal style. Flashing a smile, Itame said "How else can we take a crisis". As the Captains gathered at the foot of the hill. The final crash broke out. Reiatsu flowed along its top and ripped through Soul Society. Ikusen stepped forward and unsheathed his Zanpakuto. "I'll do this quickly!" he called aiming his Zanpakuto outward. "Destroy the Coast, Arashi ue za Enkai" he called as his blade seperated into two. Suddenly two green tornadoes sparked in their place. He watched as a Garganta ripped open above the Hill and a head stook out. It resembled a snakes head with four bull horns and a mane. He sliced forward letting the wind cut into its neck. The immense wind of the Captain Commanders Zanpakuto was strong and cut a clean slice into the snake's neck. Suddenly the garganta expanded and a larger body rose. It had multiple eyes and a brown furry body. On its back laid hundreds of little pods. It resembled an ape mixed with an insect. "What did he cut off?" called the female Sandayu. "Look, its tail is no longer there" said the male unsheathing his Zanpakuto. Suddenly it let out a roar, followed by each Captain unsheathing their Zanpakuto. "Stand Down!" called an unfamiliar voice. The Captains turned to see a young man with long white hair in a odd shinigami uniform. "Who might you be!" called Kenpachi Masurao raising his blade to the man. "My name is Shiraha Manjitomoe, I come from the First Ring of the Royal Guard direct from the Spirit King." he said unsheathing his Zanpakuto. The large Hollow let out a scream, catching Shiraha's attention. "I'll handle this" he said turning away from the Captains. "Are you serious! Were going to let this punk take out spotlight. The duty to protect the Soul Society is our greatest asset" Masurao called incredibly angry. "Masurao! Stand Down" called Ikusen said sheathing his blade. "Lets watch how the Royal Guard works in situations like this" Ikusen finished turning around. Suddenly a throne of reiatsu appeared before him. He sat down and slumped back. "Enjoy yourself Shiraha" said Ikusen giving him a smile . "Sure thing old friend" Shiraha said diappearing with Flash Steps. In the distance the Hollow had slammed his arms into multiple cliffs and buildings. Bodys laid along the streets, dead and mutilated. It opened its mouth and a dark red ball began to charge. Suddenly a thick slice ripped through its arm, causing the ball to disappear. The Hollow screamed and turned towards Shiraha who delievered the slice. It rose its palm which was glowing with a black energy. "These abilities... they haven't been seen since the Aizen incident" he thought jumping up and thrusting out his palm. "Kido #31 Shakkahō" he called firing a red sphere of reiatsu from his palm. It struck against the Hollows skin causing it to howl in pain. Suddenly its skin began to bubble. "Haven a little trouble!" called Arashi Kuchiku in the distance. "Dont antagonize him" Itame said to Arashi in a tone. From its back thousands of the pods shot out and landed on the ground below. From it all dark beings shot out and jumped to the battlefield. "Looks like theres gonna be some action" called Masurao unsheathing his blade. "Cry for those who have died! Aenaisaigo!" he called as it became an uchigatana. Multiple other Captains released their Zanpakuto without even uttering a word. Sitting on his "throne" Ikusen rose his hand. "To all those who hear! This is your time as Shinigami. You joined the Gotei to protect your people and work towards your goals. Prove youselves today and save your people" he spoke giving a hell of a speech. The Shinigami below cheered as they charged the dark beings. What they didn't know was that these things had a sinister power. For the previous chapter go here